


Mummy's Bad Little Boy

by WholockHobbit88



Series: Mummy River and Baby Doctor [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: ABDL, Adult baby, Age Play, Baby Doctor, Cuddling, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Mummy River, Regression, Spanking, sexual inuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholockHobbit88/pseuds/WholockHobbit88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor hasnt seen River for a long time and has suffered her loss greatly when one day she returns to him. River works her charms on the Doctor to forgive past hurts and helps him see what he really needs to get over his feelings of loss and abandonment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mummy's Bad Little Boy

The Doctor swung back and forth on the swing under the TARDIS’ console, his head tipped back and looking up to the clear floor. His goggles were still on and his hands were still entwined in the cables but he had long ago stopped actually working. His eyes were following the woman on the floor above him, the one whose dress was a little too short, a delicious shade of red and completely showing her black lace knickers from where he was sitting. He knew she knew he was down here and yet she was simply pacing from one end of the console room to another. He smiled; she had to be teasing him. 

The Doctor had been extremely upset when River had left him after Rory and Amy’s incident with the Weeping Angels. It was hard enough to deal with their loss without having to deal with River’s as well. The first few times that she had tried to come around after that he had refused her, sent her away after an angry fight. Before that incident he and River had started to become closer; he was beginning to realize their relationship as River had always seen it. That was nothing to say how he had felt about being able to share his little space interests with her. But when she had left it had left him feeling very vulnerable, abandoned and angry at her. It had taken several attempts but she had, in her infinite and infuriating way wooed him yet again. He had slowly begun to let her in again with very happy results. She had been on the TARDIS with him now for several days and nights; though nights was a loose term since neither of them was doing any sleeping. 

The Doctor watched River walk once more across the room, her heels clicking against the floor before she descended the steps and began to walk toward him. He quickly sprang back into ‘work’ mode, fiddling with the cords as River walked over to him. He kept looking from the TARDIS to River though he was sure that he spent more time watching her. As she sauntered over to him, the dress she had on accentuating every curve, a wicked grin was spreading across her face; she knew he was watching and she liked it. 

“So….what are you working on?” River asked him curiously, raising her eye brow as she stood directly in front of him. 

“I was just……just….uh……” The Doctor’s mind seemed to still for some reason the longer he traveled the length of crimson covering her frame. 

“Oh, it sounds very important” River teased, pulling his goggles off of his eyes and to the top of his head before putting her arms around his neck. 

His dual hearts were beating out of tune. “It was very important” he tried to argue but it didn’t sound like an argument. His hands dropped the cords and went to River’s hips. He swung slightly as she moved closer to him and he was suddenly getting some very good ideas for what he could do in this swing that he had never done before. 

River grinned. “ Well, no matter how important it is, I believe that it is time for you to go to bed” she said in a slow, velvet voice. 

The Doctor felt excitement flood through him, hormones moving through his blood and making him feel 100 again. “I suppose these…..very important repairs can wait until later” he said, running his hands along her sides, feeling anticipation prickling through him. 

River caught the Doctor’s hands between her own and stopped him, holding his hands out between them. “Right now, Mister. No arguments” River said in semi-sternness. 

“Oh…..someone’s eager” The Doctor said with excited anticipation. “You are a bad girl, aren’t you?” 

The Doctor leaned toward River to capture her lips in a kiss but she put a finger up to his lips, preventing him from kissing her. When he opened his eyes, she was looking at him with a stern, cross even, expression. “Are you really going to make mummy ask you twice to go to bed? That’s not being a good little boy at all”

The Doctor stopped instantly; mummy……it was the only signal River ever gave to trigger their age play together. Usually the word alone was enough to make him crumble into his little self; this regeneration seemed particularly susceptible to it. But it had been a long time…..far too long. The Doctor’s senses were so aroused by his very adult desires that for once the words didn’t trigger his little side. River was so beautiful and alluring, her dress way too tight and short, driving him mad……she had been walking across the console room on purpose he knew for sure. She didn’t look or feel anything like mummy right now. 

“Come on…..you mean we’re both going to bed, right?” The Doctor asked in a low, dark voice. “Surely you’re not sending me to bed all by myself” He leaned again to try to kiss her but River stopped him again, pushing him back so that he swung slightly in his swing. 

“I am not going to bed, you are young man” River said, her strict motherly tone out. “Your arguing is making mummy very cross. I don’t want to have to give you a spanking but I will if you’re going to be naughty.”

The Doctor felt his excitement rise but it was different now. He still felt adult with his rising need pulsing beneath the surface but his little side was edging toward the front of his mind as well. River…..mummy…..wouldn’t really spank him. He felt like he should do what she said but at the same time, he was sure that she wouldn’t really spank him so he could still argue his case that they have some adult time. 

“If I’m being naughty, then maybe you need to do something about it” The Doctor said slyly. “If you want me to sleep, then maybe you need to make me properly exhausted” The Doctor reached out his hand toward River’s chest. Before he could even properly think about grabbing her, she slapped his hand; hard. 

“Oi!” the Doctor said at the hard slap to his hand. She grabbed his wrist so he couldn’t pull away. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” River asked. She seemed very cross. 

The Doctor, his hand still trapped by River’s, was beginning to feel little. His hand stung and he couldn’t believe Mummy had actually hit him. “I…..I….” he started to say something but he felt like he shouldn’t tell her what he was trying to do because it didn’t seem right. 

“Well, are you going to explain why you’re being such a naughty boy?” River asked. She was still holding his hand and he felt like he was in trouble. “You didn’t listen to me and now you’re trying to touch mommy in a grown up way?”

“I…..I….wasn’t…..” The Doctor stumbled out. He looked up at Mummy; her eyes were angry and he was in trouble. Maybe she would actually spank him. If he stood up, she might do it; he was going to stay sitting down. 

“You’re going to add lying to your naughty behavior?” Mummy asked, raising an eyebrow. “Not very good at all. Stand up…..you’re going to bed” 

The Doctor bristled; he felt his littleness creepy up even more. The adult feelings were still there, he could feel it in his trousers, but his head was little. “I….I…..don’t…..want to…..” the Doctor argued. Mummy wouldn’t be happy but he didn’t want to go to bed. 

Mummy let go of his wrist but he didn’t have time to be happy about it because she grabbed him by the ear and began to pull him now. He fell out of the swing and was forced to follow Mummy as she walked him up the stairs and into the console room. “Mummy didn’t ask if you wanted to go to bed…..she told you to and you didn’t listen” Mummy said, dragging him down the hallway toward his bedroom; the one they had been sharing for the past week. 

The Doctor’s emotions felt all funny; it had been so long since he’d been in his little space that he almost had forgotten how to act in it. His head felt so different here, so small and vulnerable. All he wanted was Mummy to be happy with him and she wasn’t. “I’m sorry….don’t be mad at me” The Doctor said in a small voice. 

“Mummy doesn’t want to be mad at you but you’re not listening to me well at all” Mummy said. “I’m disappointed in you.”

The Doctor felt all adult pretenses go down; Mummy was disappointed in him. There was nothing he hated more than that. He felt tears bristle at the corner of his eyes. 

Mummy dragged him to his room, opening the door and pulling him in. He really didn’t want to go to bed; he wasn’t sleepy. But if it would make Mummy happy with him again, he’d do it. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t listen……I’ll be good now and go to bed” The Doctor said, wrenching his hands together and looking at Mummy sadly. He had hoped that she might smile at him now that he was apologizing but she didn’t. She still looked cross. 

“You’ll go to bed after you’re punished.” Mummy said crossing her arms. She walked over to the Doctor’s plush bed and sat down, still unmade from the last time they were in here. 

The Doctor hung his head. “Punished?” he asked with a pout. He stuck his lip out further. Sometimes that worked; made him look cuter and Mummy wouldn’t be mad anymore. “Can’t I just sit on your lap and have a cuddle?” 

Mummy’s brow was furrowed. “No” she said firmly. “Come here”

The Doctor felt something tremble within him, looking at his feet as she shuffled toward her. He knew he should listen, but he found that he just couldn’t. Mummy was sitting on their bed, the one that still smelled so delightfully like the two of them mixed together and he tried to climb into her lap anyway. 

Mummy was certainly not pleased. Before the Doctor could settle down into her lap, she had turned him roughly so that he was over her knee and looking down at the floor. He felt fear rise up in him, knowing what she was about to do. “Don’t” he said, his voice trembling again. 

“You didn’t leave me any choice” Mummy said sternly. “You’ve been a very bad boy” 

The Doctor thought about fighting but he knew it would be worse if he did so he didn’t fight back. Mummy pulled his suspenders over and off his shoulders before putting her hands on the sides of his trousers, pulling them and his pants down past his bottom. Before he had even had time to feel embarrassed and exposed, Mummy was smacking his bottom hard. 

She did it over and over again and the Doctor did not like it. He could feel the sting of his skin growing worse with every smack. Every smack hurt worse than the last and the Doctor could feel the tears in his eyes growing. Mummy didn’t stop until he could feel his bum was red and burning. She moved him so that she could pull his pants and trousers back on; he wished that she hadn’t because it mad his bum hurt much worse. 

Mummy got up, causing the Doctor to have to stand up. She didn’t look as angry but she didn’t look happy either. “Mummy is going to leave you here to think about what you did for a bit and then I’ll come back. I expect to find you exactly where I left you; you’re to sit right on that bed and think about what you did”

The Doctor was about to protest but then Mummy was already gone out of the room and he felt incredibly sad. The Doctor’s eyes were already teary and he threw himself against the bed, crying. He sobbed, much harder than he meant to and he wondered where it had all come from. It’d been so long since he’d done this; felt this small and had this kind of release. Mummy knew that; she always knew what he needed even if he didn’t. 

The Doctor didn’t know how long he was alone; it felt like forever. It felt like Mummy was never coming back. He pressed his face into the sheets on the bed, smelling Mummy on them as he cried. His bum still hurt, stung terribly and he was lonely and just wanted a cuddle. He cried until he couldn’t possibly cry anymore and then he fell limp against the bed. 

That’s when Mummy finally, finally came back. The Doctor’s head lifted up as he heard the bedroom door open and Mummy walked in. She had changed clothes and was now in her nice, pink little nightgown that he liked and her matching dressing gown. She had a small smile on her face and the Doctor instantly felt better. Maybe the punishment was over now. 

Mummy walked over to the bed and sat down beside him. She patted at his bottom, making it a little sore before she began to rub it affectionately. “Did you think about what you did?” she asked. 

The Doctor nodded, wiping at the tears on his face. “I didn’t listen…..I didn’t go to bed when you told me to.”

“Do you think that’s why Mummy spanked you?” Mummy asked. Her hand went from his bum to his hair, running gently through it. 

The Doctor nodded. “Mummy has to punish you when you’re naughty” Mummy continued. “But that doesn’t mean I still don’t love you very much.”

The Doctor sat up and threw his arms around Mummy’s neck. “I love you too” he said softly, moving into Mummy’s lap and putting his legs around her somewhat awkwardly since his legs were so long. He rested his face on her shoulder, her hair against his nose as she rubbed her hand along his back for a minute. 

“Let’s get you all ready for bed and we can cuddle, alright?” Mummy asked. The Doctor reluctantly pulled back. 

“Okay” he said, sliding off of her lap. He laid down on the bed, watching Mummy as she walked over to his dresser and digging around through it. He didn’t know what she was getting but when she came back over to the bed she had his favorite TARDIS blue, star covered onesie. Mummy made it so it was the best one. 

Mummy started with his shoes, undoing the laces before pulling them off along with his socks. His foot flopped back on the bed uselessly when she had taken them off and Mummy laughed, the Doctor looking back at her as she undressed him. 

“You’re not planning on helping at all, are you little stinker?” Mummy joked. The Doctor simply shook his head; he wanted Mummy to do it all. 

Mummy took off his trousers and suspenders and then worked the buttons down the front of his shirt. She carefully undid his bowtie before working off the last piece of clothing; his pants. The Doctor grabbed the blanket on the bed and hid most of his face behind it as a small blush tinged his cheeks, peaking behind it to watch Mummy. 

“How am I supposed to dress you when you are hiding, silly?” Mummy asked with a small laugh as she pulled back the blanket and exposed his face. She began to pull his onesie over his head with a firm tug. 

The Doctor felt himself blush; they were missing one key item from their normal age play nights. “But what about…..” the Doctor got too shy to continue and pointed down to his lap. He was confused why Mummy was putting his onesie on without putting his nappy on first. She could be so silly sometimes. 

Mummy pulled the onesie through his arms and did the snap between his legs; it felt a little strange without a nappy on, but the fabric was at least soft on his sore backside. “Not tonight love” she said. She tickled his tummy, making him giggle. “Mummy’s got some other ideas for tonight, besides, I think it’s best for you sore bum, right?”

The Doctor nodded, biting his lip in excitement as he put his arms around Mummy’s neck and pulled her down onto the bed with him, giving her the best hug he could manage.  
……..  
“What was it that you said about your respiratory system? Superior, wasn’t that what you said?” River asked cheekily. “Seems like you are having a bit of trouble catching your breath”

The Doctor was having trouble catching his breath. “Someone…..did a…..number on….me” The Doctor said through his breaths. 

“I didn’t hear you complaining” River said, putting her hand to the Doctor’s hair, pushing it off of his sweaty forward. 

“I wasn’t complaining” The Doctor said with a contented smile, putting his arm closer around River. There were few things, even in the whole of time and space that he found that he enjoyed than this right here; listening to sound of the only other person that had a dual heartbeat, by lying on her bare chest. He had missed this…..he had missed her. He’d been so lonely in every way; no one to talk to, to share things with, no one to hold……no one to hold him. He had felt like he was on a roller coaster of emotions this whole evening but he hadn’t given proper thought to how he was really feeling. And what he had really been feeling was crushing loneliness because he needed her so much. He loved her. Feeling a wave of post- coital sentiment wash over him, making him feel even more attached to her, he nuzzled his face against her chest. 

“Do I need to get your dummy again?” River asked with a laugh, running her fingers through his hair. 

“No, why?” The Doctor asked incredulously. The thought of using his dummy when he wasn’t being little made him feel embarrassed, even if was still mostly in his onesie.  
“Because I know you and I have a feeling I’m about to become your dummy” River said knowingly, her chest heaving slightly as she laughed. 

The Doctor grinned; he placed a kiss gently on her chest before pulling back, lying his head on her shoulder. River was the best kind of oral fixation he’d found yet; but he couldn’t allow her to think she was right about everything. He hooked one of his legs around River’s, his open onesie riding up further on his still slightly sore bum. He thought about taking it off but he left it on; River’s response to his onesie tonight, sans nappy had been the exact opposite of what he had expected. 

“What…..what was that?” The Doctor asked after a few minutes of silence. He could feel River’s hand on his back, tracing Gallifreyan letters with her fingers. 

“You know exactly what that was about. Though I have to admit your innocence initially was rather adorable” River said. “It didn’t last very long though.”

“You can’t blame me for being confused” The Doctor said slightly defensively. “You changed from little to big in about two seconds” The Doctor felt his cheeks turn red again. “And then you insisted I wear my onesie during…..”

River’s hand moved from the Doctor’s hair to his red cheeks, stroking gently. “Ah, it’s so cute when you get flustered” she teased. “I was experimenting. You needed to be broken a bit. I can always tell.”

It was true; even the Doctor himself hadn’t known that he needed it but River had. It had been so long since he’d regressed and he had needed it. Even more so, he’d needed to be broken, to break down and face how truly painful it had been not only to lose River as his wife but River as his mummy. He was still terrified, deep down; he knew she wouldn’t stay with him. She had told him so. But he had to face what life what would be in between times with her; but he didn’t have to face that right now. 

“You know what I think” The Doctor said, turning himself in a swift motion so that he was lying on top of River, looking down at her as her face turned into a mischievous smile.  
“Probably……but tell me anyway, sweetie” River said. 

The Doctor leaned down, giving her a long, slow kiss before pulling up just enough to look into her eyes. “Our next experiment should be you wearing the onesie”  
River wrapped her arms around the Doctor as she kissed him back, deeper, so deep he felt his toes curl and that long dead thing stir inside him again. “Not a chance” she said deeply as she pulled back and looked into his eyes with a laugh.


End file.
